Escaping the Venom
by Farout
Summary: Renji has survived the harsh experiments of a twisted leader known as 'The Snake.' Barely surviving a recent experiment on his body, Renji decides its time to escape; even if it means his life is on the line. OC. Reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Hello heres like my first sorta story so far up here. Plz review and give some constructive criticism :) hope you like it, its got some custom characters and there'll be other characters. Sorry if the first chapters a bit boring it gets better :) naruto world created by Masashi Kishimoto, I DIDNT CREATE IT! :) enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Escaping the Venom<strong>

Renji stared blankly at the black patterned corpse lying next to him. Within five minutes of the injection that man had died, it had happened almost instantly as an extreme rage had exploded inside the man. This rage, it had begun corrupting his skin in the shape of a seal, a flurry of spasms had sent the man contorting into different directions, slamming him into the wall and against the floor. This man had been ripped apart by a bloodthirsty beast, leaving nothing but a dead and ghastly corpse. With the tip of his foot Renji pushed the corpses head to the side and watched as the black pattern shrivelled back into an intriguing shape on his pale and lifeless neck.

That was the luck of the draw. Some died and some survived the 'Snake's experiments. Renji was lucky enough to have survived three experiments already. But there were others in this damp decrepit cell who had become further mutations than the man who Renji experienced die.

Apparently there had been one venomous corpse which had contaminated a whole cell of 5, slowly killing every inhabitant. Renji didn't wish to take this suicidal chance. With a flurry of hand seals Renji placed his palms onto the man's chest. Slowly the earth below the corpse consumed the body. It then fiercely took the corpse down below the surface, like the rock was dragging the corpse to the underworld itself.

Renji could escape, he could use his earth affinity to pick the lock. But after that, where would he go? This place was owned by a shinobi with strength that of Kage level. Renji sighed, he would find a way out eventually, even if it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here chapter 2 :) and it is LOOOOOOOONG sorry bout that, i wanted all this in the chapter :) anyway plz enjoy theres lots to come :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The brown painted walls of cell number 4 echoed the loud commotion the prisoners were making throughout the entire hall. The commotion magnified as it passed through the cells of other prisoners and by the time it reached cell number 12 Renji knew something was happening. It seemed they had a visitor.

It had been two days since Renji's most recent injection, two days of no side effects. Two days of surviving off nothing but pure luck. Why wasn't he dead? He had seen patients before him become psychologically insane; he had watched patients' brains churn to a pulp the second they saw the disgusting abominations they had become. Why hadn't he become like them? Was he being tested using the same vile fluid and drugs as the others? Renji could sit all day and ponder about what the arseholes who ran the place would do next, but what was the point?

Loud, and authoritative footsteps drummed through the hall followed by the soft pitter-patter of soft footsteps; steps that represented innocence; steps that didn't belong here in this filthy place. Chains and shackles clinked as the pair walking down the hall continued and all too quickly the rotting and dying men of the jail began clinging to the bars shouting pleas of not only desperation but of disrespect, shameful insults stereotypical to men. Renji in particular could hear one man calling the prisoner a 'slut.' It was all too obvious this prisoner was a woman; the psychotic men's attitude explained it all. Yet Renji knew no grown woman had footsteps that soft.

Her name was Ayame. She treasured her name; it was a name everyday her parents would once call and a name she would always respond to. Ayame was named after the beautiful violet flower that took its home in the summery fields of the Yugakure (Hot Springs Country). It was a name that had once been close to her, a name she would love to hear called by others. But now that everyone she once knew was gone, who was there to call her name? Who was there to help her? The life inside Ayame had died upon her parents' death; she was a flower with no roots to feed her with nutrients. She had nothing to keep her alive.

The men continued their bickering. Ayame walked softly, hanging her lifeless head down, following the man keeping her chained. The shackles rubbed on her skin causing blisters and discomforting pain, but this pain was beneficial; it was her only reminder that she was still alive. Ayame was petite in figure; maybe that of a 12 year old; her straight brown hair hung over her lopsided head, swaying as she moved her crippled body. A large scar ran down the left side of her arm reaching up to a metre in length and the men couldn't help but notice the constant twitching that occurred time by time in her left hand, it seemed as though her hand was mimicking a recurring event that it had never let go of. This girl was distraught and disfigured… she was one of the world's new broken souls.

A man shouted something, perhaps a little too loud. But it was sharp in its intentions and caught Ayame's attention. Viciously the girl's head snapped towards the man, her eyes piercing him like a blade. He froze. Her eyes were bloodshot, a miserable yet insane appearance and like a raccoon, shady black rings circled her eyes. Her blistering and her cracked lips never opened to even curse the man. Her appearance was as sadistic as it was repulsive.

She continued walking after the large man dragging her smacked across the head.

She arrived out the front of a cell; in messy white paint were the kanji symbols for 10 and 1.

The man opened the door to cell 11,

"Go in," he exclaimed.

She walked in, soft footsteps tapping against the floor, the four other men in the cell began smiling, whispering to each other secretly. She walked straight to the back of the cell in time to hear the prison door eerily shut and then lock; she sat down laying her back against the wall, trying to be oblivious to the sick intended men around her. One man walked up to her; smiling wickedly he approached her in a manner that made her shiver. Slight seeds of panic sprouted inside her.

"Hey girl," he began teasingly, "See we've been in here a while and you see," he paused, "we've been lacking certain –how can I explain?" he licked his lips; she crossed her legs, wishing she could escape. Any escape would provide satisfaction, she'd be better off dead. Other men around him sniggered and she could feel them creep closer with every dire second that passed. The panic inside her began to grow.

He smiled once again and completed the sentence he had left empty, "certain desires." He stepped closer; she clenched her hand and tried to back herself further against the wall. There was nothing she could do, not as her leant down closer to her. She could feel her heart pound against her ribcage, and her lungs gasp for air. She couldn't struggle as the sick bastard stroked the inside of her leg and began creeping up to her thigh.

And whilst stroking her thigh – a deep smile on his face- he looked up to the girl and saw a strange black pattern spreading across her face. All the hatred inside her exploded into an unforgiving animosity. Now all that was on her mind was intent to kill. Her arm, now a grotesque clawed behemoth reached out the man and snapped him in two. Blood rushed from the man and created a puddle on the floor. She smiled. The other men looked upon the insane creature petrified.

The sound of men shouting was prominent in cell 11.

She smiled at the coloured red mess on the floor; it would be good to have a cell of her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey new chapter :) Here's where things begin to happen a bit more, but hopefully you like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The men in the other cells could hear the torturous screams coming from cell 11. It was hard to believe some of the toughest men were in there, being ripped into shreds. Renji smiled at the sound of the sickening screams whilst others around him quivered, she was a weapon and if used possibly a way out. But for now the men slept, the hauntings shouts and screams sticking close in their restless sleep.

By the time they awoke it was cold, too cold. The bone chilling draft that occasionally swept into the cells gave away an impression it was snowing, that and the miniscule white flakes that had moved their way onto the bars and doors of cells. Renji could feel the cold in his fingers, this numbing sensation, it made things unbelievably hard to hold onto. And the stone floor only attracted more of this winter chill making the entire cell a freezing cold chamber. Men all over the cell were coughing spreading disease and the vile fluids inside their altered bodies. Soon more would die, and if one of them was him, so be it.

Within seconds after being greeted by the freezing cold, he was taken away from the cell and to the laboratory.

_2 hours earlier_

Enoki waited patiently for the others to return, slowly chewing on the end of the senbon (needle) as if it were a mere strand of straw. The forest around him was quietly intriguing; it shrouded a mysterious aura. But this green and quite seemingly luscious forest was home to many hidden dangers; already the elite squad had encountered 5 hidden traps in this forest. It seemed the final trap had separated them.

After an half an hour of waiting Enoki gathered they weren't returning, if they did, it would be at his exact location, to represent this Enoki buried a kunai knife into the side of a nearby tree. For now he would have to complete the mission for them.

Enoki continued through the winding treetops to the location of the hideout. This mission was specifically intended to be dealt with by Konohagakure (Leaf Village) but their slow and lazy approach to this mission had caused trouble between Iwagakure (Village hidden in the Rocks) and the land he was now in; Otogakure (Village hidden in the Sound). Quite specifically their mission involved them assassinating Otogakure''s leader.

Enoki abruptly stopped. He could feel a light chakra presence hanging in the air. Immediately a deep cut began to form in the side of his body. Spinning around Enoki kicked out towards the enemy, directly aimed at his head. The enemy jumped back just in time to dodge the blow.

"You're quick on your feet," exclaimed a smiling Enoki. "Let's see if you can dodge this." A sudden power exploded in Enoki as he jumped towards his attacker, his attacker again retreated and began to dodge, punch after punch after punch. Enoki was as quick as he was strong, nobody ever dodged his shots. He enemy took one step forward. Enoki could make out the shapes of a dark purple t shirt, dark purple gloves and long white hair that was tied up at the back. Yet he had no weapon on him.

"You could come with me and save us the trouble," the man stated in an intelligent voice. As he approached closer Enoki could make out the large circular frame of glasses and a hinting smile of mockery.

"Where is this hideout? It is all I am here for."

"Well then," the man began, "I'm sorry your time here will be of waste." Incredibly a blue aura immediately gathered around the man's hands, forming a deadly chakra scalpel. Enoki swore, it explained the cut. Enoki again charged with his kunai. 1, 2, 3 swings the man was dodging them all. Enoki stepped back and all too quickly shallow red cuts began forming all over his body. Enoki screamed, the man was too fast for him.

He hadn't wished to do this so early but it had to be done.

Enoki backed away from the enemy's attacks, giving him enough time to bullet a variety of quick hand seals. Enoki breathed in a large sum of air as though it were his last, and whilst exhaling it a jet of lava shot onto the man, the man tried to dodge it but the lava chased after him, eventually catching up and burning him helplessly. Enoki sighed as the man's flesh tore apart on his arm, creating vile bruises and burns. Enoki turned around, saving himself the pain of watching the man die.

Enoki froze. The man had him around the neck. Enoki twisted his vision to the man's arm, he watched silently as the flesh that he had lost slowly restitched itself together._ Medic nin, shit. _

The man spoke, "Nice kekkai genkai you have, I'm sure it'll prove useful to my master."

Blisters had begun forming on his lips a while ago, now they were bleeding, soaking his bindings in crimson red as they rubbed on the now callused surfaces that were his ankles, wrists, lips and neck. They were only getting tighter. Ankles tied together, wrists together behind his back, as well as having his lips and neck strangled helplessly, all Renji could do was struggle; kick out in an array of anonymous directions hoping to find a weakness in the ropes bind. But even he knew that would be hopeless. With bindings tighter than he had ever felt, he knew there was no escape from these wicked restrictions.

The loss of blood circulation in his hands and feet now were becoming irritating; going limp and ghostly white shade, giving him limited control in their movements. The frost only increased this paralyzing numbness. The only way he was staying alive was by placing his blood and oxygen cells into his chakra system and moving them around his body using his chakra. Of course, this wouldn't last forever. Even the most skilled shinobi ran out of stamina. Soon Renji would ultimately 'black-out.' But the 'Snake' would have to keep him alive; after all he was to be used for testing, wasn't he?


End file.
